SeNTiMiEnToS
by pau
Summary: 5tO caPitUlO pOr fin, ayUden cOn lOs rr..!
1. Default Chapter

Bien antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos por seguir leyendo mis fics y pues aun que no e actualizado algunos debido a que los borraron y perdí las historias aun sigue pendiente el fic de encuentros inesperados y muchos otros no solo de rurounin kenshin si no de muchos otros por ahora los dejo con este nuevo fic de misao-aoshi que es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir hace una hora y ya termine de escribir el 1er capitulo espero que les guste ya que lo tome no exactamente de mi vida personal pero si algunas cosas.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias en los r/r okeii?

Bien ahora a la historia..

Sentimientos by: pau

¿Qué son los sentimientos, un estado afectivo que varia desde la alegría hasta la tristeza; por lo que tu corazón y cabeza pelean sabiendo que ambos deben ceder; algo que te confunde, te hace reír, llorar, brincar, gritar.

Lo das todo sin esperar nada a cambio….. ERROR muy dentro de ti si esperas que pase y cuando no pasa nada te das cuenta de que si querías algo.

Madurar costaba trabajo- pensó misao, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no madurar y seguir con la mentalidad de que algún día llegaría un principe azul que la ceptaria tal cual es y soñar con el casto y puro beso de su amado en vez de saber que muy, muy pocas veces eso podia pasar.

A sus 20 años se sentia de 40 sin ya nada mas que querer de la vida, sin la emocion de querer despertar para vivir un mundo rosa que se acompletaba con los dulces sueños que resolvian todo

Soñar es imaginar, figurarse algo que deseas pero hacia tiempo que ella no soñaba solo dormia para despertar preguntandose que pasaria ese dia, ella misma se respondia ver a Aoshi con Mina

Mina era de cabellos castaños, alta y regular del cuerpo, años atrás habia conocido a Aoshi y habia decidido buscarlo para quedarse con el en el Aoiya

Aoshi no podia creerlo (aun que no lo hiciera notar) desde la muerte de los Onniwabanshu no habia sabido de mucha gente que conocia y ahora llegaba Mina trayendo buenos recuerdos mas sin embargo lo que buscaba ella no era contarle como le iba en la vida mas bien buscaba compartir la cama con Aoshi y no por que no hubiera cuartos que ofrecer, ese hombre la sofocaba de deseo y no se cansaria hasta tenerlo junto a ella.

Cada que podia se le insinuaba pero Aoshi no veia sus intenciones y vaya que habia intentado de todo

Como cuando habia fingido lastimarse un pie sienso ayudada por los fuertes y apetecibles brazos de Aoshi dejando a Misao en ceros.

… O cuando fingio un desmayo para caer sobre aoshi uniendo sus labios, y vaya labios si antes le habia gustado ahora mas.

mmm tambien cuando llego al templo con el te mientras aoshi entrenaba, que cuerpo parecia que este hombre era perfecto dudando que no lo fuera en la cama empezaba a analizar que podia hacer para comprobarlo y acostarse con el era lo que mas pasaba por su mente

Es un arpia, maldita zorra, flacida, babosa descerebrada habia muchos insultos hacia ella pero Misao trataba de no dejarse llevar y es que nisiquiera okina la veia con buenos ojos (en el sentido de que a nadie le caia bien lo digo por lo hentai ke es este viejo!) pero para Aoshi era como ver a su equipo de nuevo platicando anecdotas con ella recordaba a sus amigos, para lo demas esta relacion iba aumentando ya que Aoshi hasta reia con ella……

Vaya que dolia.tal vez cuando todo era "rosa" soñaba con que esta chica era un bruja ponzoñoza que queria envenenarla o no dejarla ir al baile y que su principe la rescataria

Tonterias- dijo quedamente Misao – eso es imposible- avanzo hacia el baño el agua estaba lista por lo menos le ayudaria a relajarse, comenzo a deshacerse de sus ropas las cuales amoldaban su ahora madura figura, ya no era tan pequeña, tenia unos pechos bien formados, piernas torneadas, no era muy ancha de caderas mas no se veia mal y una ajustadisima cintura que muchos le alagban, mas sin embargo de que servia si Aoshi no se daba cuenta –olvide la toalla- decía Misao mientras salia del baño con lo primero que encontraba para bañarse lo mas pronto posible.

Bueno en eso Misao estaba equivocada Aoshi si lo notaba y eso le estaba causando serios problemas cada vez que ella llevaba el te no podia dejar de observar su cuerpo –sacudia la cabeza al recordarlos- queriendo explorar aun mas, esto estaba remordiendo en la conciencia del ninja

–Bañarse estaría bien- dijo mientras entraba al baño y comenzaba a desvestirse, Aoshi abrio la puerta y se sumergio en la tina.

Misao se quitaba la corta toalla mientras acomodaba el jabon y se sumergia en la tina caliente

Aoshi recosto su cabeza en la madera mientras veia como el humo lo rodeaba con suaves caricias, respiero hondamente sintiendo el aroma de Misao, relajante y delicioso para su naricita cierto olor a violetas y gardenia que lo volvian fuera de si.

Misao soltaba su cabello negro azulado mientras lo observaba y suspiraba

Creo que debo cortar mi cabello me canso se llevarlo-

Aoshi penso que lo imaginaba y recordo que le gustaba mucho el cabellos de Misao tal cual estaba mas sin embargo –un cambio nunca esta mal- le dijo aoshi a la "misao imaginaria".

Si tienes razon- le dijo Misao sin poner mucha atención.

Aoshi avanzo hacia el aroma de Misao que atraía por si solo –como puede quedar impregnado su aroma- pensaba aoshi mientras trataba de descubrir de donde provenia siempre con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de esa paz.

Avanzo y avanzo hasta que sintio algo suave frente a el que comenzo a tocas tratando de encontrarle forma como un pequeño niño curioso.

Misao sintio algo sobre ella mas penso que era solo un sueño, aunque se sentia real hasta que sintio -musculos?- Se dijo a si misma eran unos brazos bien formados seguido de un pecho fuerte sin exagerar.

La exploracion se fue creando en caricias que ambos disfrutaban, hasta que Misao abrio los ojos temiendo que aquel placer terminara

Mientras que Aoshi sentia las cosquillitas que causaba el cabello de Misao

Aoshi-san?-

Aoshi abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de

Misao?- dijo mientras su rostro formaba un expresión de GRAN sorpresa

Ambos sentian sus corazones latir a mil por hora y Misao no pudo mas que gritar de los nervios

………………

Que les parecía espero que les haya gustado por favor denme su opinión en el r/r y por el 2do capitulo llegara pronto ya que me han surgido muchas ideas solo que decidi dejarlo hasta aquí por que tengo sueñito jeje

Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen mas que Mina bua! Pero bueno

Cuídense mucho besos a todos

Atte.

Pau


	2. quien dijo llorar?

Bueno hice lo posible por apurarme espero que este chapter sea de su agrado y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, cualquier duda, sugerencia, felicitación () abajo esta el link para el r/r, de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen esto en especial a las personas que se molestaron en hacermelo saber, agradecimientos al final del chapter

Y ahora lo que importa el siguiente capitulo

Sentimientos by: pau

**Chapter 2: Quien dijo llorar?**

En el capitulo anterior (Jeje como me encanta eso :P)

Aoshi-san?-

Aoshi abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de

Misao?- dijo mientras su rostro formaba un expresión de GRAN sorpresa

Ambos sentian sus corazones latir a mil por hora y Misao no pudo mas que gritar de los nervios

………………

Pronto Aoshi desperto de su sueño tapandole la boca a Misao para que nadie se alarmara

Me estoy cansando de esto- decia Mina en su habitación –cuantas cosas no e hecho para que este hombre no comprenda lo que quiero dar a entender, baka, pero ya caeras solo debo encontrar el momento -

De pronto se escucho un grito de terror y todos fueron haber de que trataba

Esa fue…. Misao?- dijo Mina –esa maldita estupida, bien sabia con que ojos veia a Aoshi y aunque dijera que no era competencia, en realidad dentro de si comenzaba una rivalidad por saber cual era la mejor-.

Bien tendre que metérmele a Aoshi si no quiero que esa mocosa se interponga en mi camino- decia Mina molesta

Que sucede misao, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Okon asustadisima después de escuchar a Misao, se le habia erizado la piel.

Misao abrio los ojos ampliamente estaba desnuda al lado de aquel hombre causante de sus desvelos e imaginaciones indecorosas y estaba desnudo

O la vida trataba de consolarla o enteramente se estaba burlando de ella, optaba por la segunda.

Ehh, yo … vi una araña –dijo Misao con nerviosismo

Oh Misao todavía no lo has superado, corazon son insectos no hacen daño si no los molestas tranquila, voy a ayudarte- decia Omasu abriendo la puerta.

Oh NO, no gracias yo estoy ya bien, digo no pasa nada, e no te preocupes- decia Misao aun mas nerviosa que hacer, sus grandes ojos esmeralda se voltearon hacia aoshi que no sabia que hacer y habia una expresión en su rostro.

Pero Omasu ya habia entrado

Ambos estaban en shock, este no era su dia de suerte, omasu habia entrado y ahora que iban a hacer

Que pensarian de Aoshi, un pervertidor de mujeres y luego de la Okashira! Por Dios-

Abajo- le dijo Misao

¿Que?- dijo con confusion Aoshi mientras misao lo hundia en la tina

Okon abrio la puerta

¿Estas enferma Missy? –dijo Omasu

Po…. Por que lo dices?- decia Misao nerviosa

Bueno escuche una voz de … hombre – dijo Omasu confundida –creo que esta mente me esta fallando, o me confesaras que tienes un hombre en la tina jaja-

NOOO, jamas! –decia Misao muerta de panico.

Tranquila misao haces que piense lo contrario-

No, no es que bueno yo –decia Misao sin siquiera saber lo que decia – eh decidido que… debo cambiar mi forma de vestir por que pues tenias razon –

Oh! Enserio-

….. hai-

pues sal ahora y vistete para que vayamos con Sora, oh son tan hermosos sus kimonos y ahh maquillaje tambien compraremos, que emocion!- chillaba Omasu

Pues si solo deja me cambio-

Oh claro ire a decirselo a Okon- dijo mientras salia gritando

Misao respiro hondamente y salio de la tina colocandose la pequeña toalla, en que se habia metido todo por Aoshi………..

Aoshi! –recordo Misao mientras buscaba un toalla y lo sacaba de la tina.

Fue sumamente gracioso ver a Aoshi de un color rojizo intenso, tomando bocadas enormes de aire, le paso la toalla y salio rapidamente, siendo seguida por la potente mirada del ninja.

Estupida niña y ahora que le habra pasado?- penso viendo como salia del baño inspeccionando que nadie la viera y cerrando de golpe su cuarto –Ash como me cae mal, pero bueno es algo que no me ………. Interesa…… -Mina abrio los ojos enormemente al ver al nija salir del baño tocando su cabello con nerviosismo y dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación

Pero que tenemos aquí –dijo Mina chasqueando los dedos –creo que alguien se me adelanto, bien eso no importa, la que estara con el sere yo y no esa tonta "Okashira" aghh –decia mientras cerraba de golpe la puerta de su habitación

Esta noche no te escaparas- decia Mina mientras buscaba el plan para hacer caer en su trampa a Shinomori.

En el pueblo

–pobre de mi- penso misao pero era la unica opcion para que Omasu saliera sin que tuviera que descubrir al pobre Aoshi debajo del agua.

Recordó esas caricias tan exquisitas, pudo ver su ejercitado cuerpo, bueno ahora estaba comenzando a apreciar al templo ya que la escultural figura de Aoshi no podia nacer sola, pero Misao TONTA en que estas pensando el NO es para ti, Dios dame fuerza para resistirme no puedo caer debo olvidarme de el.

Debo de….- pero algo no la dejo terminar, cientos de kimonos eran traidos por Sora junto con prendedores, broches de cabello y pendientes (aretes), obis, cintas de todos colores –desde cuando se invento este color? –pensaba misao mientras veia un azul verdoso que llamo mucho su atención –Dios por que no invente otra cosa- pensaba Misao mientras casi tropezaba por la gran cantidad de kimonos que llevaba en ambas manos –debo de verme tan ridicula-

Bien creo que con eso es suficiente, de todas maneras tengo otros- decia Sora con una enorme sonrisa

Creo que no llevare todos jeje solo 2- dijo Misao con pesadez

dos? –gritaron las tres al unisono.

bueno tres pero..

Ahí misao no seas bruta, si realmente quieres cambiar eso haremos o en estas fiestas Misao conseguira novio!- chillaba Omasu emocionada

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! –gritaban las tres.

Primero consíganse uno ustedes y después hacen de cupido- decia Misao con fastidio

mmm bueno no discutamos y a provarse kimonos!- decia Sora

to.. todos?- decia Misao con panico

Si –

Esto nos llevare buena parte del dia misao por eso cerramos el Aoiya- dijo Okon mientras observaba los broches de cabello –en cuanto a tu cabello ay que cortarlo-

Bueno pero primero pruébate los kimonos anda! –

Mientras misao no sabia cual ponerse y Sora le recomendaba un kimono rosa palido con mariposas fiuchas y rosa platinado, llevaba un obi gris y una cinta negra que quedaba a juego con los finos y sedosos cabellos de Misao

Cuando misao salio a que lo vieran realmente les encanto como misao quedaba en un kimono parecia confeccionado para ella mientras le pasaban otros para que se midiera

Mina rondaba las oficinas intentando descifrar que podria convencer a Aoshi

mmm pero que es esto- decia curiosa mientras abria un gran sobre –documentos del Aoiya –dijo en susurro, seria muy interesante ver de que podria sacar provecho-.

Pronto escucho una platica o mas bien discusión entre okina y alguien mas se escondio tras la puerta corrediza para ver que escuchaba

En este momento no cuento con el dinero suficiente para pagarte pero lo are solo dame un semana mas por favor –decia Okina suplicante hacia un hombre de alto nivel cabellos café obscuro y bigote.

Eh esperado mucho Okina bien sabes que si no me entregas el dinero el Aoiya me pertenecerá-

Solo dame una semana por favor!-

Es la ultima oportunidad Okina, bien sabes que no soporto que me falten- decia aquel hombre mientras lo amenazaba con una filosa daga.

Tenlo por seguro-dijo okina pasando saliva nerviosamente.

El hombre salio dejando a Okina al borde de la histeria de donde demonios sacaria esa gran cantidad.

Okina-san sin querer escuche su conversación –decia Mina saliendo de la nada.

Ella no le inspiraba confianza

Bien pues estara resuelto dentro de muy poco –decia el serio mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio.

Bueno pues yo podria ayudarte- dijo ella contoneandose hasta llegar al borde del escritorio.

hmp y que quieres a cambio?- dijo okina sabiendo que esa niña no lo ayudaria nadamas por que si-

pues es muy sencillo a ……………. Aoshi- decia ella con una gran sonrisa.

Pero que demonios crees que soy, no te vendere a Aoshi como si fuera pan caliente- decia Okina molesto.

Y le has dicho esto a alguien, estoy segura que ni siquiera la mismita Okashira tiene idea de esto-

No y no debe enterarse-

Bien es mi silencio por tu ayuda-

Yo no puedo……. No puedo obligar a Aoshi-

Bien pues entonces lo hare yo, pero tu deberas guardar el secreto al igual que Aoshi, si no tu pequeñita sabra por que falta ese dinero- decia Mina con malicia.

De que hablas?- decia Okina

Bien pues antes de que llegaras di una ojeada a tus documentos asi que ten mucho cuidado con tu boquita- decia Mina saliendo de la habitación.

Llevaban alrededor de 6 o 7 kimonos ya

Creo que deberias mostrar mas tu cuerpo, digo para algo lo tienes asi que pruébate este- decia Okon emocionada

Era un kimono con una amplio escote (recuerdan los de Yuri) beige con rosas rojas entrelazadas y unos pétalos sueltos a los costados de los brazos, llevaba un obi verde y una cinta verde mas oscuro, realmente era lindo

N.A se lo imaginan realmente es lindo! Y muy sexy -

No voy a usar eso- decia misao horrorizada

Oh vamos Sor Misao no es para tanto después rezas-decia Omasu mientras la empujaba al vestidor y misao refunfuñaba.

Sin duda alguna este era el mas hermoso como Aoshi no caeria a sus pies pensaban las tres mujeres o era gay o ciego o talvez estupido si con ese kimono no caia

Creo que debemos llevar 2 mas con este diseño y bastara con esos –dijo Okon mientras buscaba otros colores

prueba este amarillo y este lila con azul, o mira tambien este azul, con esos bastara-

Misao los tomo y sin mas quiso llevarlos estar ahí la estaba sofocando

Oh vamos Misao solo son 3 mas-

Por favor me esta dando dolor de cabeza-

Bien empezemos con el maquillaje y el cabello, ya escogi los broches, aretes y prendedores que lucirán con cada uno de los kimonos te veras hermosa!-

Vaya que Dios estaba de su lado era una de las pocas veces que le agradecia algo ahora si iba a ganarle a la estupida comadreja sin tener que pelear

Entro a la habitación de Aoshi

Buenas tardes Aoshi-dijo ella con voz sensual.

Mas Aoshi no respondió seguía sumergido es sus pensamientos, recordando aquel momento que hubiera preferido fuera eterno teniéndola entre sus brazos, ya antes habia imaginado lo tersa que seria su piel pero acariciarla, sentirla era algo realmente mas satisfactorio. Que tentación, mas eso no bastaba si antes habia pensado en ella ahora tenia el ardiente deseo de hacerla suya, vaya que lo estaba volviendo aun mas loco y al verla salir del baño con aquella ajustaba toalla, si hubiera tardado un minuto mas no la habria dejado salir, se veia tan sensual con la piel humeda, los labios entreabiertos como si lo invitaran a acercarse y el cabellos suelto, era una Misao que jamas habia visto y que le habia fascinado, ya no la podia ver como su protegida, era una mujer y queria que fuera su mujer pero eso iba en contra de las reglas.

Sintio una manos posarse sobre el, esperanzado en que fuera Misao que sentia la misma revolucion que el en su interior mas se encontro con la imagen de Mina y Okina abriendo apenas la puerta.

Hijo e venido a hablar contido- decia Okina (el hijo es de cariño eh!)

Mas bien hemos venido a hablar contigo –dijo Mina

Que sucede?-

Bueno pues ha habido ciertos problemas economicos y yo e quedado……………. Pues en… en una deuda y no cuento con los recursos para pues pagarla- decia okina con tanta vergüenza –y si no lo hago perderemos el Aoiya.

Bueno pues si me das unas cuantas semanas yo conseguire la cantidad- dijo Aoshi tratando de dar solucion.

El problema aquí es que no puedo perder tiempo y el dinero ya lo e conseguido- dijo Okina con pesar.

Quien te presto el dinero?-

Yo –dijo Mina –y estoy dispuesta a dárselo solo pido algo a cambio-

Bien pues dime que es?- dijo Aoshi creyendo que no era un gran problema como para que Okina estuviera asi

a ti-dijo Mina con mucho énfasis.

Okina salio de la habitación avergonzado sin saber que hacer.

Perdon?-dijo Aoshi sin entender.

Que no es obio Aoshi? Estoy mas que loca por ti, creas tantas fantasías en mi mente, que quiero que sea realidad y tu lo haras- dijo ella como con alteración

Yo….. no creo que pueda, yo no- Aoshi no encontraba que decir el no la amaba su corazon era de otra.

Nadie lo sabe y no saben por que paso mas sin embargo si tu me corrspondes guardare el secreto hare lo que me pidas, solo si te quedas a mi lado, solo si me correspondes incluso no tendria que haber boda para dormir en el mismo cuarto, Aoshi por ti haria lo que fuera- decia ella mientras se lanzaba hacia el.

Que hacer en estos momentos los sentimientos chocaban consigo mismos estaba el amor contra lo que sufriria misao si sabia que perderian el Aoiya, la vergüenza que tendría de saber que su abuelo la habia decepcionado.

Te doy tiempo para que lo pienses y en la cena quiero la respuesta- le dijo mientras unia sus labios a los de el ninja.

Misao llego radiante, llevaba el cabello en una coleta sin la habitual trenza y con el cabello mucho mas corto le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y estaba completamente lacio, llevaba polvo y un poco de rubor y el usual brillo labial que siempre traia, se habia rizado las largas y negras pestañas que tenia, haciendo a sus ojos mas coquetos, llevaba un kimono naranja con circulos color melon y coral y unas piedritas azul verdoso el los puños del kimono y al final del kimono, llevaba un obi verde y una cinta azul que resaltaba y un broche igual que la hacian lucir muy linda.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, vaya que ya no era aquella comadreja chillona, si no una verdadera mujer.

Fue a llevarle el te a su querido Aoshi-sama aun con nervios de lo ocurrido pero igual y el ni siquiera lo recordaría

Entro con suma discreción y bajo la cabeza rapidamente Aoshi la observo verla lo relajaba, mas sin embargo esta vez lo tenso, esa era su misao, vaya que lucia hermosa, Dios no habia duda que era una cajita llena de sorpresas como la amaba no solo por su fisico si no tambien por como era, ella lo ayudo a superar muchos traumas y a darse cuanta que la vida seguia y lo que era al principio un fastidio ahora era necesario para poder estar en paz.

Su te aoshi-sama- dijo Misao mientras le ponia el te en la cara y el no contestaba.

Mas Aoshi no respondio (como le encanta a este hombre estar en la luna)

Misao se puso de pie dejando el te a un lado y se arrodillo a escasos centímetros de Aoshi pasando una mano frente a el.

Al verla tan cerca no sabia que hacer sintio un hormigue en el estomago y por instinto la atrajo hacia el

… a… aoshi.. que haces?- dijo Misao con nerviosismo al sentir a Aoshi mas y mas y mas cerca hasta unir sus labios pero no fue para un roce de labios, Aoshi la tomo fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla, dandole un beso lleno de deseo, pasion pero mas que nada amor, misao seguia en shock mientras sentia a Aoshi sobre ella

era acaso un sueño, vaya sueño entonces- penso misao, sintio que aoshi le mordia el labio inferior y ella entreabría su boca provocándolo gemir de deseo ya que penso que jamas corresponderia, vaya que besaba rico el muy condenado.

Lamentablemente alguien toco la puerta.

Aoshi y Misao-san la cena esta lista –dijo Omasu.

Como le encantaba llegar a arruinar el momento, pero ya se vengaria, se levanto aunque tambaleandose y salio junto a Omasu, dejando a Aoshi con el mismo pensamiento mas el por que se habia ido…

Misao llego con una cara de tonta por asi decirlo, todos se sentaron y después llego Aoshi, mientras volvio su vista en misao que ayudaba a Okon hasta llegar a la de Mina que le recordo algo que debia hacer

Por que la vida le jugaba este destino, pero no queria que ella sufriera, era arruinar la vida de los oniwabanshu o simplemente la suya.

Bien ahí algo que debo decirles- dijo Aoshi seriamente.

Misao se extraño al ver la mirada de Aoshi, que estaba pasando?

Quiero anunciar que Mina y yo hemos empezado una relacion mas seria y queremos formalizarla- dijo el

Las palabras rezonaban como eco en los oidos de misao

casarse con Mina?- penso

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras ella depositaba un sensual beso en Aoshi

Misao salio sin hacer mucho ruido y al llegar a su habitación se desplomo

Y aquel beso, la mirada, las palabras, que habia sido eso!

No ella no se podia quedar sin hacer nada, si Aoshi creia que lloraria sin consuelo estaba muy equivocado le daria una provada de lo que se estaba perdiendo o mas bien una gran bocado.

No cambie por nada- dijo ella mientras se preparaba para dormir

Esto apenas comienzaba, Mina no podria arrebatarle a Aoshi, aun que una pelea no vendria mal-

Fin del 2do capitulo

……………………..

Les gusto?

Jejeje bueno esta vez trate de cambiar la historia y en vez de que misao sufriera como siempre suele hacer aquí luchara por lo que es suyo

Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones en los r/r por fas son muy importantes para mi concentración :D jeje

NoTiTas…

Eh aquí los agradecimientos

**Misao Shinomori-12:** jeje ke bueno ke te aya gustado la vrd al principio esa no era la idea pero tu sabes ke ps tengo ke darle un toke divertido no puedo evitarlo y a kien no le gustaria ser misao vrd! Creo k io no gritaria jaja

**Dai:** jejeje bueno siendo asi me apuro gracias

**PegasoJupiter**: mm lamentablemente aun no es momento para algo mas pero ia después no comas ansias muajaja ojala este cap tmb te gustee

**Gabyhyatt**: mm pues si en mis historias todo puede pasar -

**Justary-san:** GRACIASS por todo ia sabes ke yo tmb te apoyo y espero tus actualizaciones, actualizas y actualizo jeje :P pero bueno como kiera gracias por todo y ke bueno ke te gusto amiga!

**RinoaShinomori**: ay me alegra ke les este gustando la historia, gracias por el apoyo y ojala este cap tmb te guste

**RinKo InuKai:** bueno pues por el otro fic ya lo actualize jeje, pues sessho me fascina y no te preocupes que los voi a leer, en cuanto a accion en el primer momento pues no sera todo asi triste lamentablemente pero siempre debe haber algo aun k este fic sera de un poco de drama a veces no dejara de llevar ese toke ke me encanta jojo me alegra mucho ke me apoyes te lo agrdezco infinitamente tu tmb sigue acualizando amigaa besitos y ke Dios te bendiga


	3. cambios

Bueno hice lo posible por apurarme espero que este chapter sea de su agrado y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, cualquier duda, sugerencia, felicitación (/) abajo esta el link para el r/r, de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen esto en especial a las personas que se molestaron en hacermelo saber, agradecimientos al final del chapter

Y ahora lo que importa el siguiente capitulo

Sentimientos by: pau

**Chapter 3: **

Mina estaba mas que feliz habia causado la reaccion perfecta en misao, seguro la estupida estaria llorando en su cuarto sin consuelo por su aoshi-sama, duuu! Niña estupida

En cambio aoshi no sabia como interpretar el movimiento de misao se habia retirado, mas sin embargo el sintio como su ki se tornaba lista a atacar? Pero atacar a quien?

………………

Misao se puso la yukata y se sento al borde de la ventana habia una luna hermosa, una lagrima cruzo su mejilla a pesar de todo lo amaba tanto. Y es que ella no era la indicada para su aoshi-sama de eso estaba segura y después de todo no podia dejar las cosas a medias, limpio la lagrima y sonrio, por lo menos lo intentaria.

A la mañana siguiente todo iba como cualquier dia normal, omasu y okon atendiendo el Aoiya, Okina de aquí a alla, y ella preparando el te a Aoshi.

Mina se habia ido desde muy temprano a comprar ropa para verse mas linda para "su aoshi!", solo de recordarlo a misao le daban nauseas.

Ya estaba frente al templo era hora de contraatacar, toco la puerta con dos golpes como solia hacer para que aoshi supiera que era ella. Entro se arrodillo frente a el y comenzo a realizar la ceremonia del te.

Le entrego la taza a Aoshi, con un roce a sus manos, bajo la mirada fingiendo timidez, aoshi sabia que ella queria decirle algo

sucede algo misao?...- dijo aoshi con preocupación que solo el podia ver tras su apariencia fria.

bueno es que me gustaria entrenar con usted……… pero no se si… bueno yo e tratado de mejorar, demo no se-

hai, esta bien- la verdad aoshi estaba cansado de entrenar con su yo imaginario aun la idea de entrenar con misao, le recordaba el dia anterior, sacudio su cabeza de seguro ella ni lo recordaba.

Comenzaron la pelea, el plan de misao estaba por comenzar…

Se pusieron en posición de ataque, misao saco sus kunai y aoshi las kodachis

Ambos median los pasos, mientras tornaban sus miradas frias, la primera en atacar fue misao, un intento fallido por siquiera tocar a Aoshi quien la ataco lanzado una kodachi que misao esquivo con un brinco

Misao dio un salto y quedo detrás de Aoshi mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, dejando a aoshi en shock, acaricio su brazo izquierdo mientras trazaba un herida con rapidez. Aoshi sacudio la cabeza en que estaba pensando?

Misao llevaba un poco flojo el traje, dandole a Aoshi una vista a su cuerpo, que lo distraia.

De un momento a otro le dio un golpe a misao dejandola en el suelo, se asusto dejo las kodachis mientras se acercaba a ella.

estas bien misao?... demo creo que no fue buena idea entrenar te falta practica.

Misao se levanto rapidamente quedando encima de su cadera acerco sus labios a los de el, esperaba este momento y lo beso con hambre.

Al sentirla sobre el se olvido de todo su alrededor, se levanto y la tomo por el cuello, mientras mordia su labio inferior para que lo dejara intensificar el beso, tardo un rato queria hacerlo sufrir, pero eso no lo detuvo ella tambien lo queria, por fin le dio el acceso cuando gimio con deseo, mezclando sus alientos.

Comenzo a acariciar su piel, Demonioss! Penso Aoshi, olia tan bien.

Misao gimio al sentir como aoshi besaba su cuello, queriendo marcar su territorio, cuando comenzo a bajar sus labios y caricias a otro nivel

Alguien toco la puerta, parte del plan de misao, siempre alguien interrumpia aun que esta vez ella la habia mandado

Aoshi-san, Misao, la comida esta lista-

Misao se separo de el mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, acomodo su traje y se fue

Despues seguimos entrenando y tranquilo -dijo mientras le aventaba un beso con picardia.

Aoshi giro su cabeza hacia abajo viendo a lo que ella se referia, su rostro se torno carmesí, un buen baño de agua fria estaria bien.

Si misao fuera estaria mejor…….. Demonios! En que estaba pensando.

Mina llego preguntando por Aoshi, vestida con sus ropas nuevas.

Se esta bañando- le dijo Omasu con fastidio.

Mina penso que seria bueno acompañarlo.

Gracias encanto- dijo mientras se marchaba con las bolsas.

"Gracias encanto" –la arremedo Omasu – maldita bruja.

Aoshi entro en la tina, estuvo a punto…. Eso no era bueno estaba deseando tener un LARGO tiempo a solas con misao para hacer algo mas que entrenar, tomar te o escuchar las charlas de misao.

Mojo su rostro, ni con agua fria se iban los pensamientos, y es que demonios olia tan bien, su piel era tan suave y … besaba tan bien!

Si hubiese sabido lo delicioso que era hace tiempo que lo habria echo, y ahora mas que sabia que Misao le correspondia

Mina… como olvidarla jamas penso que le llegaria hacer algo y el le tenia tanto afecto, pero bueno era sumamente diferente el afecto al amor, afecto sentia por Okina, omasu, Okon, incluso por el kenshin-gumi que tan bien lo habian tratado a pesar de todo, pero amor… amor era lo que sentia por Misao

La amaba con todo su ser no habia duda, lo ponia nervioso, le daban ganas de sonreir, de gritar, cosa que el normalemente NO haria pero ella, ella lo lograba todo.

De pronto sintio una mano en su pecho, una caricia, sonrio imaginando a Misao detrás de el, esta vez no se detendria y de pronto ese olor.

Hola koishi, me extrañaste? –

Aoshi quedo en shock, no espera que fuera ella precisamente o mas bien no lo queria. Tomo una toalla, mientras se tornaba mas frio aun.

Que haces aquí?-

Bueno solo queria acompañarte un rato, no pense que te molestaria amor, con eso de que Misao puede por que yo no?- dijo con picardia

Los habia visto! Rayos, jamas penso que alguien los hubiese visto, mas sin embargo no debia aceptarlo

No se de donde sacaste esa tonteria, ni me interesa, no lo vuelvas a hacer, el echo de que finja que tengo algo contigo no significa que lo quiera o lo sienta- dijo el.

Vaya, vaya ahora te revelas, que ya conseguiste que la estupida cayera vaya eres rapido Shinomori, sin embargo tu me prometiste algo y por tu honor de ninja no creo que lo olvides, tu estas conmigo entiendes, me perteneces- dijo mientras salia con un pesimo humor.

Mientras tanto misao disfrutaba de un pastel de chocolate mientras sentia el aire sobre su piel, el dia era hermoso.

Oh! Misao olvide decirtelo pero hoy llegan tus amigos- dijo Okon corriendo al saber lo que le esperaba.

QUE, por que nunca me avisan nada, tendre que hacer la cena y TU me ayudaras OKON VEN ACA!-

Ahí mocosa, madura y deja de gritar-

Bueno ahí personas a las que les gusto asi –le dijo misao mientras pasaba con aire de superior.

Maldita- dijo mina –la odio!-

Kenshin toco la puerta

Poco tiempo después Aoshi les abrió la puerta

Gusto en verle aoshi-san -decia kaoru con una reverencia, a pesar de su frialdad era tan apuesto, por algo a misao le gustaba jiji.

Igualmente, permitame sus maletas, los estan esperando a cenar-

Y caballeroso tambien- penso kaoru con una sonrisa.

Nos acompañarás?- dijo kenshin mientras tomaba a kaoru de la cintura

Si en un momento estare con ustedes –dijo aoshi amablemente aun que con un tono frio (:S ai cosas que no cambian nunca)

Todos estaban sentados esperando a la gran anfitriona

Misao entro tarareando una cancion

Bienvenidos- dijo misao con una gran sonrisa –perdonen la demora.

Vaya comadreja te vez muy bien- dijo Sano con sorpresa, mientras megumi lo pellizcaba

Pues si te ves bien- dijo Megumi –pero no como yo jojojojo-

Por la mente de Aoshi no pasaba nada mas que ella su imagen, llevaba puesto un kimono azul marino, con mariposas celestes, un obi azul y la cinta plateada, en su cabello una coleta, unos cuantos rizos sueltos debido a usar tanto la trenza y un poco de polvo y labial, se veia esplendida, toda una mujer, mientras el escote era mas grande de lo normal dejando sus hombros al descubierto y su pecho un poco al aire.

Mientras Mina estaba que estallaba, Omasu, Okon y los demas chillaban al ver a la nueva mujer

Mientras por la mente de ambos pensaba –Esta noche no vas a poder dormir.

R/R pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Vere si dejar esto asi o haber que pero r/r por faaa

**NoTiTas…**

Eh aquí los agradecimientos

**Misao Shinomori-12:** jejejej pues ia vezzz jejje ke bueno ke te aya gustado cuidate mucho y bueno pa ke veas ke no soi mala

Pau: aoshi!

Aparece aoshi sumamente serio

Ao: hai?

Pau: y bien….

10 min. Después

Pau: Aoshi! U''U

Ao: ………… un beso misao-san

Pau: -.. lo siento no pude mas ..

**Dai:**

**PegasoJupiter**: Pues si creo k trate de tomar una historia comun pero con un toke mio jeje y pues ojala te guste, gracias por seguir apoyandome y tu tmb actualiza pronto!

**Gabyhyatt**: si sera muy divertido

**Justary-san:**

**RinoaShinomori**: te agradesco bastante lo k me dices enserio ke tmb muchos besos pa ti, gracias x el apoyo ke siempre es tan importantee cuidate mucho y si este fic tendra ke ser muy divertido jejejeje gracias biee

**RinKo InuKai: **bueno pues muchisimas gracias enserio que les agrdezco el que me apoyen tanto y claro ke misao no c kedara viendo ia no ojala el cap te guste, Dios te bendiga tmb besitos chaoo

**Hana Falla Fujimi: **pues si esta misao no se va a dejar por nadie y azoito tmb pagara las consecuencias jojojo, gracias por el apoyo y espero este cap tmb te guste

**HADA:** jejeje pues si estaran peleando por saber cual es la mejor, pero tmb aoshi tendra ke cuidarse :D

**Erin:** pues la verdad creo k tienes mucha razon! Io tmb digo buenoo por k no solo le dices lo k sientes, pero siempre ke lo vas descubriendo es mucho mas divertido jeje y es k en cada situación ke puede ocurrir, gracias por tu apoyo y aki esta el cap 

**Angel Nemesis:** No ella jamas se rebajara, pero tambien tiene ke demostrarle ke mina no es la unica mujer con la que puede quedar, y si! Aoshi esta buenisimoo! Mm cuesta saber ke solo es una caricatura -- pero bueno ia kee, nos conformamos con escribir de el y verlo en tv jaja


	4. jUegOs

Bueno hice lo posible por apurarme espero que este chapter sea de su agrado y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, cualquier duda, sugerencia, felicitación (/) abajo esta el link para el r/r, de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen esto en especial a las personas que se molestaron en hacermelo saber, agradecimientos al final del chapter

Y ahora lo que importa el siguiente capitulo

Sentimientos by: pau

**Chapter 4:**

Todos estaban disfrutando la cena realmente, todos excepto mina maldita zorra como se le habria ocurrido el cambiar de imagen, debia aceptar que se veia muy bien aun que para ella fuera una "mocosa" sabia que tenia lo suyo y eso le molestaba enormemente, ni siquiera la podia ver

-disculpen no me encuentro muy dispuesta conpermiso, buenas noches- dijo levantandose hasta llegar al sitio de aoshi y depositarle un sensual beso

-maldita perra- penso kaoru con rabia –ya la hare yo tragarse sus coqueteos, no creo que sea rival para mi amiga

Y lo confirmo al ver como aoshi la veia después de que mina se habia ido, era acaso un brillo en los ojos de aoshi al verla o kaoru se estaba volviendo loca, solo necesitaban un empujoncito, ambos.

La cena transcurrio tranquilamente, el postre fue servido mientras se charlaba sobre cosas en superficial, un rato después comenzaron a levantar la mesa y las mujeres se quedaron a cargo mientras los demas se disponian a acomodar sus cosas en los cuartos.

-Uf…, pense que jamas terminariamos- dijo misao mientras limpiaba su frente

-y vaya que me has sorprendido, de donde sacaste la estupenda idea eh?- dijo kaoru

-no lo se, ciertamente prefiero no debelarlo no tendria sentido por lo pronto prefiero que todo se quede aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza –buenas noches

Todas respondieron un buenas noches

Mientras por la cabeza de misao pasaba como entrar al cuarto de aoshi y ser interrumpida a tiempo, y es que ella no queria terminar en la cama tan rapido, primero lo queria hacer sufrir un poco después de todo ella ya habia sufrido y le tocaba divertirse solo que ya era muy noche, quien podria ayudarla sin que supieran lo que pretendia aparte era el momento perfecto, vio los ojos de aoshi con deseo y nada mas que eso, aun que tambien habia amor, cosa que misao no habia notado.

Y si lo hacia al dia siguiente no seria el mismo efecto

Entro a su habitación pensando si debia quedarse con esa vestimenta o mejor con su yukata de dormir, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintio el ki de otra persona cerca

Sintio otro tiron al verla sortar su cabello que le caia sobre los hombros y acaba casi debajo de su cintura, con la luz de la luna sobre su blanca piel y su boca roja parecia una muñeca de porcelana, otro tiron lo estaba matando el deseo, se encamino sin el menor ruido hasta posarse detrás de ella.

La tomo de la cintura mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma que misao emanaba siempre

Misao se sorprendio, no lo habia sentido y ahora que haria como lo detendria

Sintio los labios de aoshi sobre los suyos y se olvido un poco del tema

La pego tanto a el que rapido noto el estado de aoshi y no sabia como calmarlo sin que fuera ……. Eso

El bajo sus labios hacia un costado de su cuello, su piel era tan suave con un aroma abrumador, misao comenzo a sentir cierto calor en su vientre, se detuvo a restregarse contra el sabia que si lo hacia perderian ambos el control, le comenzaba a faltar el aire

-Aoshi….-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir

Un murmullo salio de la boca de aoshi para abrir su kimono un poco mas y degustarse con aquella vista

-Kaoru me espera en su cuarto- dijo ella entrecortadamente

-puede esperar- dijo el con ansiedad

-no, si viene y ….. nos ve, yo no ahhh- gimio al sentir los labios calidos y humedos de aoshi sobre su pecho izquierdo

Misao abrio mas las piernas sintiendo un poco mas de placer se restrego en aoshi no podia evitarlo ella tambien lo necesitaba se sentia desfallecer, Aoshi se movio sobre ella, su miembro le estaba causando un dolor y restregarse con ropa puesta no era tan complementador, esta vez queria mas.

-Ya tengo que irme - le dijo misao mientras el volvia a besarla introduciendo aun mas su lengua

Misao logro ponerse de pie y se encamino a la puerta dejandolo ahí con las ganas, tenia que salir de ahí a tomar aire fresco, aoshi la vio salir pues que no la esperaba kaoru, por que se habia marchado sola

Acaso estaba jugando con el?

Bien misao makimachi si lo que quieres es jugar, yo tambien lo puedo hacer dijo con enfado, sabia que el comprometerse con mina le habia dolido a misao pero no para vengarse de el, ella no sabia el por que de las cosas. Pero bueno respiro profundo lo mejor seria dormir y tenerla en sus sueños mañana misao se arrepentiría de provocarlo solamente, el tambien se iba a sumar a sus juegos

………/……….

Al dia siguiente todos estaban ayudando con la cocina y el restaurant

Misao y kaoru salieron a comer a algun lugar para poder charlar a solas, rato después llego megumi

-Me alegra tanto que kenshin y tu hayan mejorado-

-Perdonen la demora chicas pase a saludar al Dr.Genzai y esta un tanto ocupado asi que lo ayude-

-Llegas justo a tiempo amiga, como vas con sano-

-De maravilla, jamas pense que fuera tan amable y caballeroso el muy baka-

-Me alegra, aun que aun no me has dicho como paso lo de kenshin y tu kaoru-

-Esa es la cosa misao aun no pasa precisamente algo importante el muy tonto no actua tanto que digamos solo cuando ve que alguien me mira se pone celoso y me toma para que todos vean que no vengo sola, pero nisiquiera me a besado-

-No lo puedo creer, que desgraciado-

-Ya le eh dicho yo que deberia buscar a alguien para bajarle los humos a himura y por fin se digne a hablar si no te quiere perder-

-Me parece excelente idea meg, asi tendra que decidir que es lo que realmente quiere, aun que claro sabemos que eres tu-

-Se acercan las fiestas seria una gran oportunidad-

-OH si, asi que chicas vayamos a buscar unos bueno kimonos para dejarlos con la boca abierta- dijo megumi – aun que misao no nos a explicado que sucede con aoshi-

-Pues esta comprometido con la mujer esa, no ahí nada que hablar- dijo misao encogiendose de hombros

-Oh vamos vimos sus miradas mas bien parece que ella no le interesa en lo absoluto-

-y si asi fuera por que esta con ella?- dijo misao

-Pues ya que estamos aquí 3 mentes piensan mejor que 1 podriamos averiguarlo no crees? Jojojo- dijo megumi

/…………./

Llegaron de noche a la casa todo se encontraba tranquilo y la cena estaba casi lista

-La verdad con todo lo que comi no tengo ni pizca de hambre asi que disculpenme pero omasu y okon se encargaran de todo- dijo misao

-perfecto- penso Aoshi que escuchaba escondido detrás de la puerta tal parecia que el destino estaba a su favor

Misao se metio a bañar el agua estaba perfecta penso

Unos veinte minutos después sintio una precensia extra, abrio los ojos encontrandose con el pecho de Aoshi, se asusto dando un pequenio grito

-Shhh- le dijo aoshi –no querrás que nos descubran- se acerco a ella lentamente como si estuviera acechando a su presa

-Pero que su…- aoshi poso su dedo sobre la tierna boca de misao la cual se veia justamente apetecible y perfecta.

Tomo a misao por la nuca mientras la besaba con menos tacto que otras veces casi le habia dolido penso misao al sentir la lengua de aoshi sobre la suya, sin embargo sentia pasion salir que la estaban haciendo flaquear, se acerco mas a el; la sensación de los pechos de misao sobre el suyo era simplemente exquisito pero no debia perder el control.

Misao sintio como la mano de Aoshi iba descendiendo desde sus costillas hasta su ombligo pero no se detuvo mientras bajaba su mano hacia su zona prohibida, se tenso al sentir la mano de aoshi frotando sobre su intimidad y no pudo evitar un gemido de placer al sentir como aoshi introducia sus dedos y comenzaba a masajearlo, pronto su cuerpo se destenso y comenzo a sentir una pequeña mezcla de dolor y placer, queria alcanzar los labios de aoshi pero por alguna razon no podia, comenzo a sentir un cosquilleo delicioso

-el orgasmo- penso aoshi y cuando misao estaba en medio de el aoshi se movio rapidamente quitando su mano y dejando a misao "con las ganas"

-Comienza el juego misao makimachi- le dijo al odio antes de salir del baño dejando a una misao sorprendida y de mal, muy mal humor

-Asi que es un juego, pues yo tambien estoy dispuesta a jugarlo maldito aoshi-

/………../

nOtaS miaS

enserio perdon por la tardanza ahora ya va estar el prox capitulo de encuentros inesperados ya casi lo termino y el sig capitulo de este tmb enserio perdor por tardar tanto pero ya me volvio la inspiración y me acorde de mi contraseña jajaja

Por favor r/r son importantes

aDviertO caPitulOS mUy suBidOs de tOno después de esTe aSi que en uStedeS estA

besOs bie


	5. segUimOs pelEandO

Sentimientos by:

**Chapter 5:**

Misao desperto con una sola idea en la mente matar a Aoshi Shinomori, el muy estupido

-Ohh!- cuanta frustración sentia en esos momentos y es que jamas penso ser tan obia como para que aoshi se diera cuenta de sus intenciones y terminara burlandose de ella, como habia conseguido exitarla tan rapidamente y nisiquiera habia tenido la intencion de desabrocharse la camisa

-Aghhh, pero me voy a vengar-

Hablando del rey de roma penso misao al ver a Aoshi entrar al despacho justo iba a sacar sus kunais cuando la voz de okon la interrumpio

-Buen dia missy, si me permites paso a dejarle el te a Shinomori-sama-

-Oh no te preocupes ya me encargo yo-

-Bien gracias, estare en el Aoiya por cualquier cosa-

-Si gracias-

-----

-Buen dia Shinomori-sama-

Aoshi sintio por primera vez en su vida miedo, que tendria planeado aquella pequeña mujer de castigo, seguro ya habia pensado en estrangularlo unas cuantas veces, pero bueno el tampoco se dejaria ella habia empezado

-Muy buen dia Misao como dormiste?-

-Oh perfectamente, con ganas de comerme al mundo- viendolo directamente – hizo la ceremonia lo mas rapido que pudo observando como Aoshi llenaba unos papeles

-Ahh que cansada estoy- dijo mientras estiraba un brazo dejando caer una pila de hojas y carpetas

-Cuidado misao son…-

Comenzo a dar vueltas mientras tiraba todo a su paso y el enojo de Aoshi aumento

-Esos no los tengo que entregar mañana, mas te vale que no los…

-Upss, oh lo olvide su te aoshi-sama- dijo mientras le lanzaba prácticamente la jarra del te hirviendo sobre la ropa –oh disculpe, traere algo con que limpiar y dejare el te en su cuarto- una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por sus labios –prometo ordenar todo-

Aoshi casi se arrancaba la ropa pero en una fraccion de segundo recordo las palabras de misao _–prometo ordenar todo- _

Abrio la puerta de golpe, todas sus pertenencias estaban tiradas en el suelo algunas camisas rotas, su escritorio tenia un hoyo –vaya que misao era vengativa- Observo el te perfectamente servido y voltio a ver a la causante de tanto desastre escondida dentro de un baúl, estuvo apunto de no sentirla si no es por la respiración agitada de la joven

-Oh pero que tenemos aquí- exclamo aoshi con su tipica voz, pero con los ojos despiertos –la tomo de la cintura como si fuera una muneca y de golpe la deposito en su futon

-Auch, deberias ser mas cuidadoso bestia-

-La bestia aquí es otra como te atreviste a hacer esto deberia..

Pero antes de que terminara misao se avento sobre el

-Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste estupido – apreto levemente su cuello apoyada en su abdomen, vaciando de nuevo el te

Aoshi prácticamente la avento –no hagas eso- dijo mientras observaba como su pecho volvia a tornarse rojo debido a tan seguida accion

-Upss- sonrio con malicia –pense que tenias sed-

Ambos se levantaron, pero el fue mas rapido encerrandola en una pared

-Tu fuiste la responsable de esto, tu me sedujiste y todo fue un engaño solo por que no tenias nada mas productivo que hacer pensaste que jugar conmigo iba a ser facil pero no- se pego contra su cuerpo lo mas que pudo

Trato de liberarse pero no podia vaya que este hombre era fuerte brinco sobre el mientras enredaba sus piernas y le mordia el hombro con fuerza, pero el solo la pego mas

Primer error, el tenerla tan cerca afectaba sus mayores debilidades la tentacion de caer en el juego de misao y el como sus cuerpos se respondia aunque sus mentes no lo quisieran detuvo su boca sobre la de ella, su respiración era agitada ella le mordio el labio inferior con fuerza intentando causarle dolor pero al sentir aquel contacto la lengua de aoshi se interno en su boca mientras exploraba tan exquisito manjar

Segundo error, Misao sintio sus piernas flaquear jamas nadie la habia besado de esa manera, el demonio realmente existia y tenia la prueba al intentar cerrar su boca y no poder la tentacion de unirse era mayor

Aoshi gimio de felicidad al sentir como misao correspondia estaba apunto de volverse loco tenia un sabor maravilloso, como podia sentir tanto coraje y pasion a la vez tal aquello venia unido

Sintio como el miembro de Aoshi se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, la bajo un poco dejandola en el lugar exacto, gimio no lo podia evitar maldita mujer lo estaba volviendo loco

Aoshi comenzo a bajar sus besos hacia el hombre blanco de misao

Mientras ella trataba de guardar compostura debia hacerle exactamente lo mismo

-Tengo calor –gimio misao mientras se movia sobre el sabiendo las sensaciones que le causaria a la anatomia de Aoshi

-Calor?- pregunto el, tambien lo sentia realmente era ella un demonio la forma en que se frotaba a su cuerpo hacia que perdiera el control seria mejor sin tanta ropa ensima ya que comenzaba a dolerle, suspiro con molestia

Misao sabia que era por que su miembro no tenia suficiente espacio en los estrechos pantalones

-Si, aghh la….. la ventana-

-que, la ventana si, si- aoshi se movio con ella encima recargandola en la pared mientras estiraba la mano a la ventana, la sento en el borde –mejor?- pregunto mientras sentia como ella desenredaba sus piernas de su cadera eso no le gusto para nada

Misao lo apoyo en el borde de la ventana cambiando papeles y comenzo a desabrochar la camisa negra de Aoshi

Una oleada de calor la recorrio hasta lo mas profundo al ver el abdomen de aquel encantador ser "Dios es perfecto"-penso ella- si seguia asi no podria vengarse, "pero por que no probar un poco"-penso con malicia

Comenzo besando sus anchos hombros, hasta su pecho tan bien formado mientras acariciaba su abdomen con una mano libre, las reacciones de Aoshi fueron inmediatas y volvio a escucharlo quejarse

-Te duelo cariño? –le pregunto "inocentemente"mientras pasaba su mano sobre la tela del pantalón de Aoshi –donde, ahí?- comenzo a acariciarlo con un poco mas de fuerza y Aoshi bajo la guardia

"Perfecto"-penso ella mientras lo empujaba por la ventana. Aunque verlo caer le atemorizo sabia que no era mucha altura y que no le pasaria nada, mas no pudo evitar asomarse

-No seas tonta misao, si alguien te ve estas muerta –se dijo cerrando la ventana mientras salia con toda tranquilidad del lugar

------

Observo todo a su alrededor por quinta vez sentia el ardor de su cara, y de otras partes si alguien veia su situación penso mientras volteaba hacia sus pantalones

-Oh vamos okina dejanos ir no tardaremos-

Escucho la voz de omasu junto con okon de seguro, pero no, no lo podian ver en esa condicion asi que tan silencioso como siempre camino hacia su lado izquierdo

-Oh vamos shiro dejame ayudar-

-Bien es usted muy amable srita. Kaoru-

-Oh no, es que no puedo quedar de brazos cruzados-

Genial ahí tambien habian personas

Que hacer?

Bueno podia fingir que entrenaba por eso de la camisa

-Oh señor Aoshi no sabia que estaba aquí –dijo okon al verlo tan sudado sin siquiera imaginar la verdadera razon –oh se ve que ya a hecho suficiente por hoy, dejelo ya, la comida estara lista; gusta que le prepare un baño?-

-Si eso estaria bien-

-Enseguida-

-Si okon, podria ser agua fria, muy fria-

-Como usted ordene –dijo con una sonrisa

" Y si incluyes a misao en el no me molestaria, que demonios estoy pensando" -esa maldita niña me dejo en vergüenza no se podia quedar asi como asi, penso que con una sola vez le bastaria pero parecia que no

Después de aquel baño "tranquilizador" lo menos que queria era encontrarse con aquella arpia

-amoooooooooooooooooooooor! –mina denotaba entusiasmo

-Hoy no mina dejame en paz-la mirada de Aoshi la hizo temblar quien lo habria hecho enojar asi?

-----

-Ouch- se quejo misao

-que pasa?-

-nada solo queme pegue jaja no vi la silla- dijo haciendo un puchero

-ven vamos a poner la mesa-

-oh pero antes cuentame que paso con kenshin – misao la vio con una mirada picara

-no antes de que tu me cuentes lo que paso con aoshi –

-Oh no quiero que sufras un paro cardiaco –

-pero que le has hecho? –pregunto kaoru sorprendida

-bien te contare –dijo mientras le pasaba los platos

-----

-Okina te manda esta carta acaba de llegar -entro kenshin después de tocar la puerta tres veces y recibir un adelante

-Por todos los santos que paso aquí- pregunto el pelirrojo sabiendo lo ordenado que era aquel hombre

-Oh debiste haber llegado antes-

-Misao?-

-Asi es –dijo el tan serio como siempre pero en su cabeza solo estaba la palabra venganza bien plantada

-Es difícil entender a las mujeres, pero ya te acostumbras el amor lo puede todo, Oh disculpa -recordo que con la que Aoshi se iba a casar era otra.

-No hay problema –

-Necesitas ayuda –le pregunto mientras sostenia unos libros

-No estaria mal aun falta mi cuarto –respondio el ninja

-vaya que estaba molesta-

Aoshi asintio con la cabeza mientras ponia otra pila de documentos sobre el escritorio

-------

-QUE TU QUE!- kaoru estaba notablemente sonrojada

-Oh calma que pretendes que todo el mundo se entere –

-Pues parece que tu si –le dijo ella

-tranquila nadie me vio, si senti un horrible dolor en el pecho cuando lo lanze pero bueno me lo debia –se defendio molesta

-Aun no puedo creer lo de esa mujer, en cuanto llego lo atrapo –

-Pues si –la mirada de misao reflejo tristeza aun contra su voluntad

-Algo raro o chueco debe hacer aquí misao debes averiguar –

-No, que haga lo que quiera es su vida –

Pero kaoru veia aquella tristeza en el rostro de su mejor amiga ella tenia que ayudarla y sabia como exactamente

Tras la cena Kaoru se disculpo diciendo sentirse mal y abandono el lugar, nadie supo de ella después de la cena

Todos estaban dormidos menos una sombra, sin hacer el menos ruido posible se metio en la casa, llevaba con ella una bolsa de papel

Camino hacia el despacho y abrio

-Buenas noches señor okina –

-Oh vamos dime abuelo u okina como misao, sabes que ya ahí confianza kaoru –dijo el anciano

-Oh si y como muestra de agradecimiento le traje esto-

Kaoru saco de su bolsa una gran botella de tequila –la mejor en todo china –le dijo el vendedor

-Por que no charlamos –sonrio ella dandole una copa que el anciano no pudo resistir

1 hora después okina comenzaba a decir sandeces y a mirar sin rumbo fijo

"realmente era efectivo" –penso kaoru "pero a lo que venimos" –Okina por que no me cuentas sobre esa mujer llamada Mina-

-Oh esa arpia, bruja………. Yo no queria missy iba a sufrir tanto……..hiP-

-Que hizo esa mujer-

-Que no hizo es la pregunta………. Hip yo no tengo la culpa de mi vicio no sabia que las cosas se saldrian de control –

-no te preocupes entiendo pero por que no me cuentas, de seguro debes querer desahogarte –kaoru le lleno un vaso mas

Mientras okina le explicaba como llego a perderlo todo y como Mina se aprovecho de la situación con Aoshi

-"Asi que esa era la verdad" –penso molesta, misao debia saberlo-

Dedujo que seria mejor salir de ahí al notar como okina comenzaba a bailar, ella no estaba preparada para esas cosas

----

paUnOteS..

Kaoru ia saBe la verDad ahOra falta qUe le diGa a misaO y la nueva venGanza de aOshi es qUe nO se canSan O'O jaja esta biEn es mi cUlpa y lO aceptO jojo


End file.
